


Red Clothes

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the clothes were a pale, but definitely noticeable, shade of pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> 9: Your stray red item turned my whites pink

“Fuck,” Murphy said, peering into the washing machine.

All of the clothes were a pale, but definitely noticeable, shade of pink.

“What is it?” Harper asked, walking over the the dryer.

Murphy pulled out a t-shirt.

“Everything’s pink,” He groaned, looking up at her.

“What did you put in there?” Harper asked.

Murphy pushed the clothes around until a piece of red fabric caught his eye.

“What is this?” Murphy asked, trying to straighten out whatever it was that he was holding. It didn’t help that the article of clothing was wet. It was red, lacy, and didn’t have very much fabric.

“It’s my underwear,” Harper laughed, grabbing it from him. She straightened it out and showed it to him, “remember, I found it in your truck like a week ago.”

“I remember,” Murphy said. His face felt a bit hot remembering why it had been in his truck. He groaned and slumped down against the wall, “What am I supposed to do now? I can’t wear a pink shirt to the dinner.”

In less than an hour, they had the annual dinner that the police force held. It was the one night a year that Murphy was expected to show up and dress fancy. It was a black tie event, and Murphy wanted to impress his superiors; he couldn’t do that if he wasn’t even dressed right.

“Ask Bellamy or Miller to lend you one,” Harper suggested, lifting herself so she was sitting on the dryer.

“I doubt either of them own more than one,” Murphy said

“True,” Harper agreed. They sat in silence for a few moments.

Harper scrambled off the dryer, “stay here.”

Murphy heard her go down the hallway, and exit their apartment. He had no idea where she was going, but hopefully it would solve his problem. He cursed himself for not remembering to thoroughly check everything he was putting into the wash. He should have fucking known by now. Before Harper had moved in with him, he had never really had to check. Harper had small articles of clothing that he never managed to find. Not that he minded her small clothes, she looked fucking fantastic in them, but right now was pretty much the worst timing ever.

He threw his head back and groaned again, sliding further down the wall. Murphy had been counting on this dinner as an opportunity to schmooze his boss into considering him for a promotion.

He lay on the floor for a few minutes before he heard Harper come back into the apartment.

“Try this on,” she said when she got back into the laundry room. She threw a shirt at Murphy.

“Who’s is this?” Murphy asked, sitting up and pulling his own shirt off. He put his arms through the sleeves of the one Harper had thrown at him, and started buttoning it up.

“I got it from Sterling,” Harper said, “You know, the guy who lives upstairs.”

Murphy finished up the buttons and held his arms out to test the fit.

“It fits,” Harper said.

“How did you get him to lend it to you?” Murphy asked.

“He owes me,” Harper said. Murphy looked at her, waiting for her to continue, “it’s a really long story.”

Murphy pulled himself up off the floor, and glanced at his watch.

“Shit, we’re going to be late.”

 


End file.
